


Healing Arts

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part of not dying from Nagini's attack was being subjected to the bickering of his two self-proclaimed care givers, Potter and Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Arts

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** AU, threesome, rimming, first-time.
> 
> b>A/N: Written for the harry_holidays Fest at lj - Thanks to the_minx_17, rakina, and alisanne who beta'd and held my hand through this!

* * *

Severus' body pulsed with liquid fire, his throat searing as it seemed to reach the combustion point. Bloody snake! Fragmented pieces of memory surfaced through the haze of pain – the Dark Lord's amused regret, the brilliant green of Potter's eyes, a flash of white-blond Malfoy hair, and the constant bickering of his self-appointed rescuers. The venom-induced purgatory would soon give way to the release of death, Severus was sure, and he would welcome his 'next great adventure'.

~~~*~*~~~

"…you've no concept of what he's truly like, Potter! You also have no idea of what I owe him and you have no right to claim that you can take care of him better than I can!"

"He was my mum's best friend and has been my protector since her death, Malfoy, and I'll be taking care of him until he is out of danger!"

Did his transition to death have to be quite so noisy? At least it was comfortable wherever he was, Severus mused, awareness fading, his body no longer in the agonizing pain that had plagued him seemingly forever. His throat still throbbed with every heartbeat, and he felt as weak as a flobberworm, but he was warm and safe in this strange limbo that was his existence at the moment. 

The only uncomfortable aspect seemed to be the incredibly realistic, erotic dreams involving his most elusive fantasies. This venom-infused state insisted on drawing the impossible to the forefront of his mind. Images of a white-blond head at his groin as his prick was swallowed in the sweetness of a willing mouth, as deft fingers rolled his balls, making him arch and groan as he climaxed. Other images of a dark, tousled head pressed back against his shoulder as he thrust slowly, deeply into the velvet heat of his slender lover, the moans of pleasure interspersed with breathless pleas of 'harder, Severus, please!' 

The fantasy that made the breath catch painfully in his chest, though, was the one where both his dream lovers, light and dark, were roaming over his flesh with their tongues, lips, and teeth. Licking and nipping, they would pause in the worship of his skin to exchange languorous kisses with each other as their fingers continued to stroke him. Severus just knew his mind was playing evil tricks on him. Clearly he was defenseless and vulnerable at the moment; and neither of these lovers would, in reality, ever be his.

The bitter bark of familiar laughter tugged at Severus. "And what?" the voice scoffed. "You'll make sure he's safe by relying on the fame you claim to hate so much! Devoting all your time to playing nanny to a man you despise, all just to spite me and soothe your guilty conscience!"

Blissfully, his slide back into oblivion overtook him before Severus could hear any more, the image of two small yappy dogs fighting over a bone flashing through his mind as he went.

~~~*~*~~~

"Potter's being a bloody prat as usual, Severus! So what if he stood up to the Aurors and Shacklebolt, right? It isn't as if he really had anything to lose is it? Arrogant arse…then he comes in here and acts like he can't lower himself to actually talk to me." A sigh punctuated the diatribe.

"Why can't Potter just leave well enough alone? We don't need him, Severus - I can take care of you by myself, but he keeps insisting! The prat has everything anyone could want with his money and looks _and_ with the entire wizarding world clamoring for his attention. It's insulting to think he feels he must 'protect' us – bloody Gryffindor…"

Draco's whinging had always had the tendency to cover up his true insecurities, as if he wasn't able to talk about things that were really bothering him. Severus remembered this well enough from the several days they spent eluding capture before he had been able to get Draco to safety in the aftermath of Albus Dumbledore's death. The teenager had made himself sick with worry over what the Dark Lord would do to his parents because of his failure to complete his assigned mission, but had whinged incessantly over the state of the amenities instead. As sleep once again pulled him down, Severus wondered what was truly troubling the young man.

~~~*~*~~~

Warm, callused fingers gently spread coolness over the still painful flesh of his throat, accompanied by the quiet presence that had so often been there through the worst of the pain-filled darkness he'd endured. Severus had vague memories of the same blunt-tipped fingers carefully tending to his wounds as well as carding through his hair and tracing the features of his face - unexpected caresses that were oddly reassuring.

The same soft voice was speaking to him now. It had accompanied him through many of those dark hours, explaining how the Dark Lord had met his demise, describing a less than pleasant upbringing, and, frequently, begging Severus for his forgiveness for a litany of imagined sins. 

"…wish Malfoy didn't hate me quite so much, especially when every so often I catch that look in his eye, like he might actually find me attractive, you know? Not the same one he gives you, the one so full of love and longing that it makes my chest ache, the one that makes me realize that I really have no business being here with the two of you. Still, I've never had anyone who looked at me as if I might be desirable before…you know, just for me. I know I'm not much to look at, not like Malfoy is…"

~~~*~*~~~

And so it went during the long, dark limbo Severus seemed to have been sentenced to. He had no concept of the passage of time, only that every time awareness returned to his place of perpetual darkness, one or both of his self-appointed caregivers seemed to be present. Each of them by themselves was fairly tolerable, but when they were both present the insults would fly. This particular behavior seemed to intensify the closer to his bed one or the other was standing. Severus thought darkly that it was a good thing he didn't have the ability to move, as had he been able, cuffing both on the back of the head would have been extremely tempting.

Draco's whinging about everything Potter did was very tiresome, especially with the undertone of admiration that slowly crept into his dissertations. Comments and complaints about everything from the quality of the food provided them, to the tightness of the jeans Potter wore. If Severus had been able to roll his eyes, he would have as Draco became more and more obsessed with the Gryffindor. 

Potter, on the other hand, didn't utter a single complaint about Draco, the situation they found themselves in, or the responsibility he'd taken on. No, Harry simply sounded lost, adrift within a turbulent sea battering him about, with none of the arrogance Draco seemed to find at every turn. Instead, he gave every impression of being a young man filled with uncertainty, especially about his own abilities to love. It was wrenching to hear this from the son that Lily had loved so deeply, but the boy's upbringing had convinced him that he was unworthy of love. 

Even their ways of caring for Severus were polar opposites. Draco used firm touches to exercise his limbs, administer his potions, and magic spells to make sure he was comfortable. It was clear that Draco knew Severus well enough to be assured of his reception with such intimate actions. Harry's touch was lighter, often hesitant, as if unsure of his welcome and apologetic that he had to violate Severus' privacy. The touches were warm nevertheless, and almost seemed intimate in the way they appeared to linger on his skin even after the hand was withdrawn. The caring was obvious in the touch of both the young men, and while Severus didn't question Draco's motivation, he did have to wonder if Potter's wasn't some type of misplaced gratitude or sense of guilt.

When both of them were there with him, however, tension permeated the room. Draco was critical, bitterly challenging everything Harry said or did, and Harry's snarled retorts became increasingly biting. As awareness gradually seeped back, Severus was more and more conscious of the sexual undertones in all the arguments. It was even worse when he was able to feel the wash of magical energy over his skin, the sheer strength of it sensual in its effect, which caused  
his wayward prick to harden instantly. He knew Harry was standing beside the bed, his hand lingering on Severus' hair as Draco baited him from across the room. This time, Harry refused to rise to the taunt and Severus mourned the loss of both the magic and the hand as Harry moved away.

~~~~*~*~~~

So disgusted was he by both brats' behavior, Severus didn't immediately tell either of them when he was finally able to open his eyes. He waited until the room was blissfully empty and quiet as he pried his lids apart and took in his surroundings. He was in a tastefully decorated suite with a large four-poster bed across the room. Looking down, Severus could see that he was lying on a bed right out of the hospital wing, very near a door which he assumed led into the bathroom. The window next to where he lay showed him the gray watery skies of autumn or winter and Severus wondered exactly how long he'd been there.

Severus fell asleep again; the few moments being awake and examining his surroundings with a careful eye had exhausted him, and it was dark when he awoke again. A solitary torch flickered above the door to the bathroom, softly illuminating his field of vision. The large bed was rumpled but empty, the bedding pushed down to the foot and he could just make out the glint of glass on the bedside table. So, it was Harry's room that he was sharing, Severus surmised just as a slight shifting pulled his attention to his own bed. A dark head was pillowed on an arm next to his waist, a soft sigh of breath indicating that Harry was asleep as he sat on the floor. 

Carefully lifting his hand, ignoring the tremble that might have been from disuse or something deeper, Severus gently stroked the tousled hair. He was unprepared for the boy to immediately lean into the caress, or for the needy whimper that broke the silence of the room. There was something very familiar in the action and reaction, and it dawned on Severus that Harry routinely slept like this, as close to Severus as he could get without crawling into bed with him. Memory fragments of lingering caresses from work-hardened fingers swirled in his mind. A wave of warmth flooded his chest at the thought that perhaps Harry did care. Severus blamed his weakened state for letting hope steal into his heart as he fell asleep once again.

Muted light from half-drawn curtains greeted him when Severus next opened his eyes. A fire crackled in the fireplace that Severus hadn't noticed before, keeping the room warm. Shifting, Severus slowly pulled each arm from under the blanket and extended them one at a time upwards before stretching his legs. Draco and Harry had done an acceptable job in preserving at least some muscle tone in his body, and while his arms looked thin, he was pleased to see that he didn't appear to be emaciated. His fingers seemed drawn to his throat and Severus stroked the area where he'd been bitten, the raised ridges of skin telling him he had not escaped without scarring, but somehow, that didn't seem to bother him as much as he would have thought. 

A door across the room opened and Severus quickly closed his eyes, listening intently as slow footsteps crossed the room. Using a trick that had served him well during his days as a spy, Severus opened his eyes a sliver, just enough to see a thin and weary-looking Harry Potter standing beside his bed. The formal black robes he wore were elegant and grown-up, completely at odds with the ragged, chewed fingernails at the end of those blunt-tipped fingers on the hand closest to Severus. The haunted look in the brilliant eyes was in direct contrast with the cheery tone of voice in which the teenager greeted him.

"Well, Professor, you're a free man! The Wizengamot finally exonerated you and decided to pin a medal on your chest for everything you contributed in the war against Voldemort." Harry moved around the foot of the bed, restlessly straightening the bedding. "Draco will be here in just a few minutes, he stopped to make sure all the arrangements had been made so that you could leave immed-" 

Harry's voice broke and Severus turned his head slightly to watch as Harry crumpled to his knees beside the bed. Severus opened his eyes wide, startled as chilled fingers wrapped around his hand.

"I'm sorry! I know you're his, but I just…I'd hoped that maybe I'd get a chance…I guess it doesn't matter though, really – you could never have wanted me, not when you have Draco-"

Severus struggled to speak, the name sticking in his dry, tight throat. "…rry…"

Harry's head shot up, his eyes darting to meet Severus' and the most beautiful smile of sheer delight transformed his face. "Professor! You're awake!" 

The door slammed open and Draco Malfoy's practiced drawl washed over them both. "Well done, Potter, I didn't know you had it in you to stand up to the old bastard that way! Severus!"

Losing his normal poise, Draco's eyes widened in joy at seeing Severus awake and he was at the bedside instantly, throwing himself across Severus' chest and neatly dislodging Harry. Gasping at the sudden pressure, Severus was grateful when Harry pulled Draco off of him. 

"You idiot! You could've hurt him!" Harry snarled, nose to nose with Draco.

"You're just jealous, Potter, because he wants to see me and not…"

Severus had had enough. Summoning all the strength he could manage, he grasped the front of each set of robes and yanked the two together. It was rather amusing, he thought, to watch their noses bump; their lips collide, part, and then come back together in a desperate kiss. Hands slid up and tugged at each other as Severus watched the kiss become deeper and messier, as he tried to ignore the one muscle in his body that had always reacted inappropriately where these two young men were involved. 

It was Harry who pulled back first, stunned and blinking, his eyes seeking Severus'. Unable to keep the knowing smirk off his face or the challenge out of his eyes, Severus waited to see which of the two would be brave enough to make the first move. Of course, it was Gryffindor courage that won out and Harry was on his knees again, his face shuttered as if he expected immediate rejection, his lips timid as they brushed over Severus'. With a growl, Severus managed to drape his arm across Harry's back and pull him closer, the brat stopping for a heartbeat before Severus found himself subjected to one of those messy, desperate, absolutely delicious kisses. 

Then Draco was there, pushing Harry away to steal his breath with a more practiced but no less desperate kiss. His other arm came up around Draco, pulling the blond into the circle of his embrace. A hand twisted tightly into the front of Severus' nightshirt and he could feel the hint of wetness on the pale cheek pressed against his, and emotion caught at his chest as the depth of Draco's feelings washed over him. Protectiveness and so much more crowded into the heart these two had managed to breach during those dark days just past.

Harry tried to pull away and Severus broke the kiss with Draco, tucking the blond head into his shoulder as he turned to meet Harry's eyes. The sadness radiating from him was almost palatable; the brilliant eyes alive with envy as they took in the way Severus held Draco. Severus knew, given the chance, Harry would bolt, stepping aside so that he didn't get between them. Severus tightened his grip on the idiot.

"…Har'y…" his voice was raspy, whether from disuse or damage, Severus couldn't tell yet. "Stay."

Draco lifted his head, gray eyes taking in the look on Severus' face and shifting to look at Harry. 

"Want both…" Severus struggled not to cough as his throat filled with the intensity of his want, not to break the connection as his eyes captured Harry's. 

"But Draco doesn't…"

"Why don't you ask me yourself, Potter?" Draco managed to sneer.

Severus almost smiled as Harry turned his head slightly so he could see both of them, hope flaring in his eyes. "You would let me in?"

There was no need for any explanation and Draco didn't hesitate. Reaching up, he cupped Harry's cheek, tracing the kiss-swollen lips with the pad of his thumb.

"Yes," he said softly.

Perhaps, Severus thought as his brats drew each other into an intense kiss across his chest, they could move to the larger bed now, as this one was just not wide enough for the three of them.

~~~*~*~~~

"Finally!"

Draco fairly bounced at his side as they strolled through the entrance into Diagon Alley. It was nice to see the shops open, the fronts decorated with a garish mixture of Christmas and Yule baubles, and throngs of people once again crowding the walkways. Fortescue's had been reopened and was filled despite the threat of snow in the air. Unmannered children darted between people as they walked, laughing uproariously as they played. Draco seemed to take it all in at a glance before deeming it all beneath his notice and focusing on Severus.

"Harry will be as glad as I am that you have finally been given a clean bill of health, Severus!" The gray eyes managed to leer at him, raking down the length of his body.

Severus ignored the innuendo as he walked towards Madam Malkin's. In the weeks since he'd finally awoken, Severus had worked to regain his strength and cement the bonds needed to keep his two lovers with him. There had definitely been ups and downs in dealing with two teenagers, but no more than he would have expected to encounter on such a journey. Having quickly established himself as the dominant in the triad, Severus had insisted they move slowly. Harry was getting used to his recently discovered sexuality and was completely at the mercy of the more experienced Draco. 

They had started with kissing and touching. Neither of the young men had received physical affection in their formative years, and Severus had enjoyed watching their journey of discovery. He'd found that he was enraptured by the look on Harry's face as Draco had introduced him to his prostate, as well as the look of shocked pleasure on Draco's when Harry turned out to have a natural talent for fellatio. The feeling of both hot mouths against his flesh had reduced Severus to a trembling mass and had scared both Harry and Draco into insisting he be declared fit before taking the final step in their relationship. The wait would make tonight all the sweeter. 

Harry stepped out of the robe-maker's shop with a carefully wrapped parcel under his arm, his face lighting up with the delighted smile that always threatened Severus' decorum as he saw it.

"Everything all right?" Harry asked quietly as he stepped out to meet them.

"Yes," Draco said with a smirk, leaning close to Harry. "Tonight, we'll make Severus scream with pleasure."

As Harry's eyes locked on his, Severus could see the young man shiver, desire heating the green depths. "Yule first, then you may have your wicked way with me. It is very appropriate that we celebrate rebirth and renewal tonight, I think." 

And so it was. Draco had affixed mistletoe to every possible overhead surface and demanded kisses from each of them as often as he could, until Harry rolled his eyes at his antics. The small ceremony that Severus had led them in was very traditional, stemming from the days when wizards were the priests of the Celtic clans. Severus expressed his thanks to the Goddess in a soft voice, for her gift of Harry and Draco despite their dubious skills at the healing arts, for her gift of another chance at life, and two lovers to share it with. Each of the young men had hesitantly given their thanks: for each other, for peace, and for Severus' life. The first small gifts of Yule were passed out, the green, gold, and black candles lit and the whole house became fragrant with the scent of cinnamon and cloves. 

In the softly lit bedroom they shared, Severus had insisted on undressing both Harry and Draco himself and sent them onto the bed ahead of him. For several moments Severus simply stood, transfixed by the play of flickering light the slender limbs as Harry and Draco entwined around each other. Severus had decided that there was no more entrancing sight than his lovers kissing each other with such passion. Sliding onto bed, Severus ran his hands down their flanks, pleased when the two instantly parted to pull him between them. For long minutes, it was all warm lips, tongues and stroking fingers, until Severus was panting, need throbbing through him.

"Up, Harry," Severus tugged at his arm. "Draco, you get to lie there and try to be encouraging."

Draco smirked and artfully draped himself against a pile of pillows, his long, slender cock twitching as he stroked it slowly. Severus leaned in and swiped his tongue across the tip just to hear him whimper. 

"Behave," he admonished with a smile, before turning to Harry. "Kneel up between Draco's legs, and I want you to do everything to him that I do to you."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, his cock bobbing as it jutted out from the thatch of black curls. Draco was thrilled to be Harry's first fuck, Severus knew, smiling as Harry advanced on him. Summoning the lube, Severus watched as Harry bent down to kiss a pale thigh. Unable to resist, he leaned forward to grasp Harry's hips and ignoring the squeak of surprise, leaned forward to lick down the cleft of his arse. Harry gasped, pushing back against him as Severus' tongue circled his entrance. Lapping at the crinkled skin, Severus heard Draco wail and knew that Harry was following his example.

His own cock throbbing, hard to the point of being almost painful, Severus knew this time needed to be without too much stimulation, or none of them would last. Opening the lube with a silent spell, Severus coated his fingers before pushing the jar towards Harry. He pulled back, blowing lightly on the damp area, smiling as Harry bucked back with a guttural groan, immediately echoed by Draco. Circling his forefinger around the puckered entrance to coat it, Severus slowly breached his lover. Crooking his finger, Severus was rewarded again by the sweet sounds Harry made, added to Draco's wanton cries of pleasure.

As he added a second finger to stretch Harry, Severus marveled at the differences in the two young men. Harry expressed his pleasure almost silently with a delicious litany of whimpers and groans, and Draco was very vocal about his enjoyment. Draco was an eager lover, while Harry still doubted his own appeal and tended to need more coaxing. Looking over Harry's shoulder, Severus snorted as he saw that Draco had already opened himself to Harry, hands holding his knees against his chest. The sight was almost more than Severus could handle.

"Enough." He leaned around and used the excess lube on his fingers to slick Harry's cock. "Scoot up just a bit. Good, now, slowly, Harry."

Lining the tip of Harry's prick up with Draco's hole, Severus shifted to one side so that he could watch. There was fierce determination on Harry's face as he leaned down to brace his arms on either side of Draco's head. The blond cried out with pleasure as he was slowly breached, Severus yanking on his own balls as he watched Harry sink gradually into Draco. With a growl of his own, Severus leaned forward to kiss Draco as he gingerly coated his prick with more of the lube, before repositioning himself behind Harry. Putting his hand on his lover's back to still his movements, Severus guided himself into place.

"All right, push back against me, Harry, when you feel the pressure." 

Severus slowly pressed forward, waiting patiently as he felt the initial resistance. Then, Harry was pressing back against him and Severus slid slowly forward, inching into the unbelievably tight heat. The sheer pleasure stole his breath and Severus' chest expanded as he met Draco's eyes over Harry's shoulder, feeling connected to both of them. 

"Severus!" Draco breathed, one of his hands slipping down and Severus envisioned it wrapped around that sweet, slender cock. "Move, please!"

Anchoring himself against Harry's hips, Severus rocked forward, wrenching a cry of pleasure from his Harry. Pulling back, he thrust again, moving both of them forward, then back and the feeling was incomparable. Again and again Severus thrust forward, harder and faster as Harry and Draco both pleaded with him to do. It was intense and felt so incredible that Severus knew none of them would last for long and he was right as Harry stiffened, his thrusts losing the rhythm they had established. Harry buried himself deep, collapsing over Draco who came with a shout as he did. The clenching of the muscles in Harry's arse was just too much, and Severus' climax ripped through him. 

Severus retained enough rational thought to roll to the side, bringing Harry with him so that they didn't crush Draco. The tingle of magic that washed over them was definitely Harry's, but Severus was too spent to even offer his thanks. The duvet was pulled up around them even as Severus still clung to Harry's back.

"Is he all right, Draco?" 

Harry's sleepy voice sounded concerned and Severus smiled as he felt the bed shift and lips brush across his cheek. 

"He's breathing and there's a smile on his face, Harry, so I think he'll live."

"Good, can't break him, you know," Harry's voice rambled, fading as sleep reach out to take him. "…love him…love you…"

"Bloody good thing you do, Potter, as I believe your sentiments are returned, by both of us." Draco told him, his imitation of Severus' voice spot on. 

"Cheeky, aren't we?" Severus muttered, reaching over Harry's hip to find Draco's hand, squeezing it. "Happy Yule, my Draco." 

"Happy Yule, Severus, and Harry. Thank you for your gift of love."

Severus snorted as he held onto his lovers, sated and content in their embrace. He wasn't the only one to bestow _that_ particular gift this Yule season.

* * *


End file.
